


My Anne with an E

by Anon90



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Justice, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Advice, Wedding Fluff, women supp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: The continuing story of Anne with an E because I need to know what happened.This is my version of events.And it is written as a prequel to my 'Moments' series.Chapters1. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies do divert me2. It's been many years (months) since I had such an exemplary vegetable3. I am the happiest creature in the world4. I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve5. To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love6. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me7. Till this moment I never knew myself
Relationships: Billy Andrews/Josie Pye, Diana Barry/Fred Wright, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies do divert me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> Still not over season 4 not happening so: welcome to my Anne with an E....the continuation.
> 
> This is a very short intro to the story starting 2 years after the end of season 3.
> 
> I have attempted to make my titles from quotes from Pride and Prejudice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story starts of two years after the end of season three.

The streets of Carmody were bustling with activity that morning. Any mortal walking along would have appreciated the warmth of the sun as it shone down on man, horse and street alike. Today however, it was not more appreciated by any as much as it was by three merry young ladies traipsing their way to Miss Jeannie’s dress shop. One auburn, one raven and one golden head giggled merrily under adorned hats and lace-y parasols as they walked and talked.

Such a pretty sight as they were, they almost caused young Mr Boot, the local apothecary’s apprentice, to fall out of his buggy upon seeing them as he drove along. He quickly appropriated himself however, pulling in the reigns just in time to prevent mare from sprinting.

The ladies looked on in concern as he disappeared from their sight, oblivious to the role they had had in the mishap. They glanced at each other and filed into their destination, barely containing their excitement.

“Well my dear Anne, you and your friends are a sight for sore eyes”, Ms Jeannie smiled as they walked into her shop. They were taken upstairs to a room that delighted Anne to no end. A large french window lit up the space, an elegant divan tucked into the circular shape. A plush carpet of deep blue warmed the floor, a tea table in it’s centre set with a vase of lilies and a thick curtain hung from the other end, shielding a dressing room. They settled themselves; skirts, flounces, puffed sleeves and all, into this pretty corner where they, full of anticipation,prepared to do their second bridal party dress fitting. The first wedding amongst their group caused much excitement.

Anne, with her fumbling limbs and awestruck expression always felt exceptionally less elegant when in Jeanies’s vicinity. Today was no different but she was able to say “Thank you for preparing our dresses for us Miss Jeanie.”

“They were my pleasure to make”, Miss Jeannie responded bringing out the dresses, one in resplendent white and two in a muted periwinkle blue.

They were put on in the dressing room. Hair tumbled out of pins, skirts shuffled as extra layers of underskirts and bone wire loops were added (“For more drama!”, Jeannie explained to an exasperated Anne) The girls’ giggling and loud voices should have left any ‘proper’ matron _properly_ scandalized but Jeannie only sighed with nostalgia as she assessed the fit.

“Oh won’t these look ethereal with flowers in our hair!”, Diana as they walked out of the dressing room, admiring the work on each.

“I feel like I might cry.” Ruby’s eyes shone. The other two young ladies looked at each other, unsurprised.

********************************************************

“Oh Marilla it was an absolutely splendid morning indeed. Jeannie was so lovely. We took lunch at Mrs. Westfields tea room afterwards with Mrs Gillis. How wonderful it was to be back in Carmody after these two years. It seems only yesterday we went shopping before Queens!”

The ladies were back in the Green Gables parlor, where they planned to make up some bags of sugared almonds for the wedding guests. Anne updated Marilla on the events of the morning whilst she prepared tea for her friends.

Exhaustion and merriment being the order of the day, the ladies found themselves to be in a state of whimsy by late afternoon, and proceeded to get up to mischief. Inevitably the dresses came out for viewing once again. The girls insisted that Anne try on the white dress, for they wanted to see how she might look on her wedding day. Anne brought down Marilla’s veil to complete the look.

“Oh Princess Cordelia, you look divine’, exclaimed Diana, kneeling on one leg. It was a strange scene indeed, one full grown lady playing knight in her long skirts. Extremely inappropriate. Ruby laughed merrily. Anne made a pose, one hand under her chin the other lifted up to Diana’s cheek.

“Oh please Princess, do come to the ball with me?” Ruby asked, hands clutched and standing on the footstool.

Marilla shook her head, rolled her eyes and promptly wandered out of the kitchen, a smile playing on the corner of her lips as she walked upstairs. “Now mind you girls do not ruin that dress!” She yelled out. “And they are getting married soon it seems. What has the world come to”, they heard her mutter.

They became vaguely aware of the kitchen door open, assuming Matthew was looking for his tea.

Anne twirled around, taking a corner of the veil in each hand “Oh handsome Prince, when shall you take me into your arms and make me yours?”

“I can do that right now if you don’t mind, Princess?”, a deep voice interrupted making all three girls jump. They turned around to see a talk, dark haired smirking man, who was clearly very amused. Anne flushed scarlet and ripped the veil from her head.

“Gilbert!”, Anne exclaimed, running to him smiling. She couldn’t help it. “You are here a day early!”

She flung herself onto him, hands around his neck as he hugged her tightly. The other two girls both proceeded to be very busy with the almond bags, as the couple shared a gentle kiss full of longing.

“I missed you so”, Gilbert said quietly, hand on her chin. They had been apart for one hundred and seventy one days. He kissed his mother’s engagement ring on her hand, he loved to see it there.

“Me too”, Anne whispered, putting their foreheads together, savoring each other’s space for a minute.

“I was able to finish my assignment early”, He said lips curled. “I had motivation.”

He kissed her forehead before they broke apart, arms around each others waist as they faced the girls. He admired her dress, flushing a soft pink at the thought of one day seeing her walk down the aisle to him.

“Not that I’m complaining, but did I miss the invitation to my own wedding?”, Gilbert questioned, all confusion and eyebrows. He turned to Anne in an overly scandalized manner “Is it someone else?” he mocked, hand on his chest, knowing her love for theatrics.

Anne rolled her eyes at him.

“Why don’t you ladies continue your work? I have to go find Moody anyway, I just wanted to see you first thing my love.”

“Awww!”, the girls exclaimed.

He pulled her towards the parlor door saying quietly. “You look so beautiful. I can’t wait to see you like this, on our special day.” His fingers ran through her hair on her shoulder as she blushed. “That day can’t come soon enough for me.”

“Awww!” Came from the parlor again.

“Is nothing sacred anymore?”, Gilbert scoffed, but he was smiling."I'll see you tomorrow first thing. Usual picnic?" He kissed her cheek at her nod and walked out, taking her heart with him.

“Give Moody a big kiss from me!”, Ruby yelled to Gilbert as he left.

“I absolutely will not”, he retorted laughing as he retreated from the porch. “That man is handsy!”

Ruby grinned in return, eyes gazing.

"How absolutely mortifying", Anne exclaimed. The girls giggled. She looked funny indeed, slumped in the chaise lounge, red in the face, the hem of the white dress stopped abruptly at her shins, for it was a foot too short. Their laughter got louder.

“Please refrain from such unmitigated nonsense!” quoth Anne, earning another more peals of laughter, which she joined.

Anne gleamed, feeling a little numb as she went upstairs to change out of the dress. She thought about how knew she wanted Marilla to make her dress for her special day, white and elegant. Although she really didn’t care if she married Gilbert in a potato sack, as long as she did. She said a silent prayer that the years they had agreed to work, save and study go quickly so she could meet him at the alter soon. They had big dreams that they were working on though, and neither wanted the other to let them go.

Returning to her friends she exclaimed, “Right lets get back to work! We have so much to do.” She settled into the armchair.

“Your wedding in five and a half days Ruby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha. 
> 
> Did I get you? Or did you figure out it wasn't Anne's wedding?


	2. It’s been many years(months) since I had such an exemplary vegetable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He settled back against the tree behind them and sighed contentedly. They sit quietly for a few minutes as their scents meshed and their breaths mingled. The rise and fall of their chests slowed.
> 
> “I have so much to tell you, but I can’t remember where to begin. And I just want to sit here for a while. Is that ok?”, Anne said, eyes closed, face on his chest. He could hear his heart beating in its cavity. 
> 
> Gilbert smiled over the top of her head, absentmindedly running a finger through her hair. “Absolutely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear all, 
> 
> I have taken this chapter to talk a bit about where Gilbert is in his life and to set the base for what we know about our couples relationship

_Gilbert climbed into his seat in the carriage, ecstatic at what had just transpired, eager for the road ahead and excited for their future together. He had kissed Anne! She had feelings for him. She had kissed him back. She kissed HIM! How could they have almost missed each other?_

_He settled into the seat and turned to look at his fire headed Anne with an E. She looked surprised still, unbelieving. She was irresistible. Off he came from the carriage with a shake of his head, a swing in his step. He needed to taste her lips again. He ran up to her, clutched the side of her head, grabbing her hip (where were hands supposed to go anyway?) and kissed her fiercely twice before jumping back on the carriage, ignoring the questioning gleam in Mr Barry’s eye._

_“I’ll write to you”_

_As he waved off and turned back into his seat he realized he was smiling. It seemed the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He felt alive with youth and hope. He finally felt freed of a sorrow he had unwittingly held inside him._

_He had so many questions. It seems like the many twists in the road had finally brought them together. He had dreamed and pined but he never thought-_

“Uncle GILBYYY”, a little voice yelled as feet were heard trotting up the stairs.

The door swung inwards as Gilbert’s eyes opened. There was a sudden joyful yelp and something - or someone rather - lept onto Gilberts chest.

“Ooofph!”, retorted Gilbert, his breath halting. Little arms clutched around his neck in a tight hug which unfortunately also denied him air.

“No doux doux!”, Hazel was heard shuffling up the stairs after her granddaughter, she halted at the door but then ran in to grab her by the waist. “Let Gilbert Sleep.”

“Uncle Gilby wake up! We go fish”

“Doux-doux!”, Hazel admonished.

“That’s alright Hazel. I should be getting up soon anyway”, Gilbert responded rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned to Delly “Well you are a big girl now aren’t you?”

“I grew 3- no 10 inches since Christmas!” declared Delly.

“Well, that’s a lot!”, Gilbert responded laughing.

“You must not tell fibs Ms Delly’’’ scolded Hazel picking up Gilberts clothes to take for washing.

“Aunty Anne says that it’s called exacterating”, Delly said solemnly to Hazel. “Sometimes it is necessary in telling stories”

Gilbert chuckled at this. “Do you mean exaggerating?”

Hazel’s mouth was pursed “I don’t think she meant for you to use it in real life and you are not telling a story, child.” Delly looked sheepish. Hazel hung his dress shirt.

“Hazel, you really don’t need to-”

“Nonsense”, Hazel dismissed him “You need to get your rest while you can Dr Blythe. Lord knows they work you hard enough in that school of yours.”

“Hey city boy!”, Boomed a voice from downstairs. “Out here, real men wake up before the dawn. We hard working folk.”

Gilbert laughed and peered down the stairs at Bash. “I didn’t catch that; did you say you were hard working or hardly working?”

Breakfast was a jumble of flapjacks, eggs, bacon, tea, fresh honey, milk and juice as Gilbert coming home was a cause for celebration. He hadn’t spent time with his family yet as he had spent the evening with Moody helping him gather tables and chairs for the upcoming wedding celebration.

“So I’m you have been eager to see _someone_ ” , Bash wiggled his eyebrows at Gilbert, his eyes full of meaning. When Gilbert didn’t respond Bash winked suggestively.

“Bash, don’t take this the wrong way…I love you man, but I am engaged to someone else”, Gilbert said solemnly.Bash rolled his eyes, chucking a pancake at Gilbert’s face.

“Don’t play with your food, Daddy”, Delly scolded with her eyebrows furrowed, her expression causing the adults to laugh hysterically. Hazel excused herself to change Delly out of her pyjamas.

The two men caught each other up about their lives (“Oh I see, you ride right past our house to greet your fiancé first before even letting us know you are in town!”), their business (“British export is booming”), about Delly (“Grew 3 inches”) and home (“Yes, my mother still likes to drive me to an early grave”)

“So….who is going to be teaching at the school this year?”, Gilbert asked tentatively.

Bash grew quiet. Then chuckled, shaking his head.

“Do you wanna talk about -“ Gilbert started.

“No”, Bash responded. “It’s not a thing”

“But it could-”

“No it really couldn’t”

“But you are….fond of her?”

“Nope” Bash avoided his gaze.

“I thought real men were able to admit their feelings?”, Gilbert grinned.

“Shut it”

“Fishiiiiing”, Delly screeched running back into the kitchen, all dressed for the day.

“Let’s go! We can get Aunty Anne on the way”, Gilbert jumped up.

“Ms. Stacey too?”, she said innocently. “She loves fishing”

Gilbert snorted into the last dregs of his tea.

**************

Anne sighed and leaned on her side contentedly, her head settled on the crook of her arm as she lounged on a picnic blanket. The heat of the sun along with babbling stream lulled her into a sleepy daze, the singing birds in the trees kept her company and the leaves rustled as if whispering secrets to each other.

The title of the poor book in her hand mattered not as it was clearly in vain. The owner of said book repeatedly peered over the top of it as if impatient for something - or someone - to come into her vision.

When the anticipated moment arrived however, she was found to be dozing off with the book falling out of her had. Gilbert laughed to himself as he stepped closer to his betrothed. He still couldn’t believe she was _his wife to be._ She looked so peaceful, exactly and literally in her elements amongst the scattered leaves and plucked flower petals on the brown earth. He had a sudden yearning in his chest, wanting to wake up next to her everyday.

Her eyes fluttered open to a dark outline of her fiance, sun glowing behind it. Was she dreaming?

“OOOof!”, she yelped as a tiny human jumps on her, shoving Gilbert out the way.“ Definitely not dreaming then”, she gasped, clutching her stomach.

“Aunty ANNE!”, Delly screeched.

“She keeps doing that”, Gilbert laughed. “Are you ok?” He was looking at her inquisitively. She nodded, her lips in a smile.

“Are you gonna kiss your financer?”, Delly asked inquisitively of Gilbert, head tilted. The two young adults looked at each other laughing.

“Fiance, Delly”, Anne replied. The questioning little miss had already run off to the stream to find her perfect spot. Gilbert is looking at her with his usual intent gaze and her heart skipped a beat. His hazel eyes, his smile, his chin, his hair. His mouth. It seemed surreal that he was in front of her somehow.

“Sorry lovebirds, she ran away from me”, said Bash, coming up behind them. They didn’t look away from each other.

“She was so excited to go fishing”, Bash continued. They continued to look at each other, oblivious to the surrounding world.

“Why do we bother with these two? I may as well be non existent too” Bash looked to the air on his right side, gesturing as if talking to some person who happened to be invisible. Still getting no sufficient response he yelled “ Hey! Mr and Mrs Moke to be over there”

Gilbert and Anne grinned, unspoken words in their eyes. Gilbert reached out and gave Anne’shand a gentle squeeze and walked to Delly to check on her. He didn’t need to say anything. She understood. Turning to Bash, Anne greeted him warmly.

“Am I finally visible to your eye, now that boy is out of you vicinity?” Anne shook her head laughing embarrassedly.

They caught fish, they talked, they laughed for the next couple of hours. Anne always enjoyed the company of Gilbert’s family whom she had grown to love as her own, even before she and Gilbert had started courting. They sat around the blanket to devour a basket of baked treats and lemonade that Anne had graciously brought from home, courtesy of Marilla.

“Your raspberry tarts are delicious as always”, Gilbert commented.

“The sugar tops are a bit overdone. I did almost forget to turn the oven off. I was so pre-occupied with Ruby’s ring cushion for the wedding, which Marilla undertook to embroider. It was so exquisite that I couldn’t help but watch her as she worked on it. I went back to my childhood and imagined it being a fairy queen's bed”

“I think we had better get a cook when we are married. I wouldn’t want to come home to a house burned down” Gilbert teased.

“I am not half so bad as I used to be!”, Anne gasped, mouth open and laughing. “Besides, who says I’ll have time? Maybe _you_ should be the one doing the cooking”

“You definitely don’t want that Anne, unless you plan to live on tasteless porridge for the rest of her life”, Bash countered. Gilbert shook his head laughing. “But for you Anne, I’m sure he would travel to Paris to learn the culinary arts, if that’s what you asked of him.” Anne blushed as Gilbert admired the pink glow of her cheeks.

A few minutes later Bash stood up, shaking blades of grass off of his clothes.“Well, I think we have sufficiently spoiled Delly’s dinner. She is starting to look a bit sleepy”

“I _am not_ ”, said Delly, pouting. She stifled a yawn, eyes drooping.

“One doth protest too much”, quoted Anne chuckling, also getting up.

“I think I’ll take her home”, Bash said. He put a now dozing Delly on his shoulder. “Suppose you walk Anne home Gilbert?” His eyes were twinkling with mischief. “Don’t be too late now! I don’t want Marilla to use me for her next roast.” He said walking away.

Gilbert packed up their picnic as Anne shook out her cramped legs.

“You’re sure Marilla won’t have our heads for walking home unchaperoned?”, Gilbert asked Anne. “Bash is being nice to help us have some time together. I could offer to take Delly home. You could walk to Green Gables with Bash?”

Anne shook her head. “She trusts you. As long as no other nosy neighbor sees us walking alone she’ll be fine.”

“So is Mrs. Lynde out of town or…?”

They shared a laugh.

“Sit with me for a few minutes Gil”, Anne said sitting back down on the blanket, legs crossed in a most unladylike fashion, one hand outstretched for him. He quickly obliged, sitting behind her, shifting his legs on either side of her hips and putting her head on his chest. He settled back against the tree behind them and sighed contentedly. They sit quietly for a few minutes as their scents meshed and their breaths mingled. The rise and fall of their chests slowed.

“I have so much to tell you, but I can’t remember where to begin. And I just want to sit here for a while. Is that ok?”, Anne said, eyes closed, face on his chest. She could hear his heart thudding away in its cavity.

Gilbert smiled over the top of her head, absentmindedly running a finger through her hair. “Absolutely”

Time passed quickly and slowly. Gilbert made a move to say it was, unfortunately, time to leave. His hand tracked up from around her waist to her shoulders, eliciting goose bumps that he could not see. She shifted, raising her head to his face. That chin again. He looked down at her with those impossibly romantical eyes. Taking his chin in her hand she tipped his face to her. He kissed her ever so gently.

“I had a dream about us”, Gilbert whispered, his voice very low. “About the first time that we kissed.”

“How sweet!”, Anne gushed.

“I know. It was rather…different from the usual dreams I have about you”, Gilbert grinned mischievously. “They’re usually not quite so innocent”

Anne sat back and gasped, eyes wide. She punched his arm.

“There’s the Carrots I know and love!”, Gilbert laughed, mockingly clutching where she punched his arm.

Anne huffed and turned away from him, nose upturned. She was so cute when she was angry.

“Please ma’am, it’s a compliment to you”, Gilbert said. He leaned in, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Leaning in to her ear he whispered “I can’t help how you make me feel”. He said huskily. Her ear tickled where his breath caressed her. 

Anne’s eyes softened, her cheeks blushed at the insinuation. She looked at him square in the eyes. “Well, you must tell me about those dreams sometime, then.” She reached for his collar and pulled him in eagerly for a kiss.

He pulled her into his lap and she hugged his neck, hands in his hair. His mouth begged her for more and she obliged. She opened her lips to meet his tongue with hers in tender caresses. They drew out the kisses, starting hungry then melting into slow, passionate touches. She angled her head to allow him better access. She was so small, he engulfed her body with his arms craving to get closer still as they exchanged languid kisses. The feeling of his body, their scents, soft moans together was so intoxicating. She felt her core warm up and tighten with _want_ for him. She had missed him so much, seeing him for two holidays a year was not enough. She wanted him everyday forever.

Gilbert put a hand on her head and gently pulled away from her. He put his head on her forehead.

“Sorry, if we continue…” Gilbert looked down at where she was sitting on his lap suggestively.

“Oh!” Anne gasped, catching on “Sorry Gil”

“We talked about this”, He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s all normal, and natural. Sorry if _I_ made _you_ uncomfortable”

Anne grinned sheepishly “Not at all”. He kissed her cheek at that. She was so adorable.

She stood up and shook her skirts out.

“I- I’m going to need a minute”, he said self consciously.

“Oh! Right”, she nodded her head trying explicitly _not_ to look at his lap. And therefore failing miserably.

____________________

They walked along the trees, holding hands and stealing glances.

“Anne of course I wanted to come early to be with you.” Gilbert started. He hesitated, but he knew he would always consult with Anne on matters that concerned him. He always wanted her to know what was on his mind.

“I sense a ‘but’”, Anne said

“But I received a letter from Moody the day before I left Toronto. He was basically being very…Moody. I guess nerves before the wedding. His letter was very agitated, worried about being the head of a family, being responsible, being too young. I was concerned for him.

In any case, knowing your plans to have the fitting and other confectionery related concerns I thought it would be best to spend the evening with Moody of my arrival.”, Gilbert explained.

Anne nodded his head in understanding, “Moody and Ruby are young. But they are in love, and they know they are meant for each other. If they can communicate to each other all their fears then they should be able to work through everything on their mind.”

“Yes, I said so to him. Plus I think his main concern was…becoming a father too soon? He wants to be financially stable”, Gilbert explained, ears turning slightly red. “So I had to give Moody some explanations about what not to…do and when.”

“Oh!”, Anne nodded quickly as understanding drew on her face. Her ears matched Gilberts. “I see”

“I guess I wasn’t sure if I should voice my concern to you. You know, man’s code and all.”, Gilbert joked. “But knowing how _you_ felt about having all the information. I wanted to make sure that Ruby did too. If she wanted to know, that is.”

Anne laughed. “Oh Gilbert. You are the sweetest man. Having gone to Queens with her, I am quite certain she has all the facts now. We girls do like to share our knowledge where we can. I will talk to her to make sure. She has a right to know.”

Anne and Gilbert, having found out the _impracticalities_ of their confounding attraction to each other over holidays in the past two years, had decided to have open conversations about every aspect of their relationship, including the physical. As such, Anne had her questions answered as to the dreaded ‘steps’ of childbearing. Each time they found themselves in this precarious condition, they were able to find out more about each others (and their own) bodies. They had stolen moments together where they explored each other to a degree. Gilbert clearly understood more at a baseline, whether his medical training had any hand or the mere fact that he was a man helped him was questionable. This infuriated Anne to no end. (“Why are we not taught about our own bodies? Are we not the ones who have to bear the children?”) Gilbert was a happy to tell her what he knew and in the end they found a comfortable middle ground where they could enjoy each other for the time being. They had their whole lives ahead to explore the intimate aspects of their relationship.

____________________

_“I’m off Anne. Tell Marilla I chaperoned you all the way home. It’s far too cold.” Diana ran scuttled off along her path. The very same one Anne and Diana had walked home every day every day of school._

_The old school house had been rebuilt. It was the first Christmas since they started off in their respective higher educations. Anne, Diana and Gilbert along with their old school chums had undertaken to visit the school on first day of winter vacation. They had had a merry old time, Moody played and they sang the old favorites. Dashing White Sergeant was, of course played and the gang danced away. Gilbert and Anne were made to perform it twice, a prank contrived by their mates to acknowledge the new relationship and whence the embers of it began. It seemed the couples flirty first dance had not gone unnoticed by anyone._

_Gilbert had escorted Anne and Diana on the walk home. It was the first Christmas they spent as a courting couple. Everything in Avonlea seemed the same and yet completely different. That night was exceptionally cold, the chill running into their bones. Gilbert took her gloved hand and tucked it into his coat pocket with his own one as they watched Diana walk away._

_Despite the temperature the sky was crystal clear. Midnight blue dotted with flecks of gold. Their warm exhales released in frosty clouds against the chill of the night. Upon drawing close to the house, Anne felt loathe to bid farewell yet. She quickly pulled Gilbert into the barn they were walking past._

_“Anne-girl what are you doing? We’ll be seen”, his actions betrayed him however, for he was in a second leaning her against the wooden wall of the barn and kissing her fiercely like her had never kissed her before. Since Gilbert and Anne had announced their courtship in the summer they had hardly had a few moments alone together. Between that and the distance between them on usual term days, they had not had any time to be with each other at all._

_Gilbert pressed his tongue along her bottom lip, pulling her closer to him. Her hands wound in his hair.She breathed out a moan that drove him crazy. He kissed her neck, trailing softly from below her ear to her collar. This was new. This was amazing. She kissed his ear down to his jaw, her hot breath tingling his cold skin. She felt his excitement growing against her thigh as he kissed her and knew she was having an effect on him too. He pulled away from her but she moved her hips with him. She felt a heat trickle into her core and she realized she was not scared (as she had feared she would be). This was Gilbert. She loved him. She wanted all of him._

_“I love you, Gilbert.”_

_Gilbert looked into her eyes and put a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_“I love you, Anne”, Gilbert responded tenderly. “My carrots. My Anne with an E”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We get a better understanding of Gil and Annes relationship.
> 
> They are far enough down the road that they have good communication by now and they understand each other on a deeper level. I love this stage of relationships where you just fall into a rhythm, knowing what you want from each other and having faith in each other. So I chose to start here. 
> 
> I will post bits and memories so that we can understand how they got there because that's fun too.
> 
> Happy reading!


	3. I am the happiest creature in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bridal shower time!

Anne and Diana walked over to Ruby’s house two nights before the Gillis-Spurgeon wedding. They were well into June now and they had been blessed with wonderful weather all month. The sun was starting to lower but still remained high enough in the sky, forming a back glow on the horizon. It’s light set against the fields of snapdragons and dahlias that were abundant that summer. The girls picked some wildflowers as they made their way, as decor for their evening festivities.

Anyone admiring them from a dstance as they walked the heavenly fields would not have been able to decide whether the blushing flora or their merry female captors looked more ethereal.

Ruby never looked more resplendent than in all her bridal beauty, she was elegantly blushing in her pale pink gown for the evening. Anne fashioned a floral head band for her full of white rose buds and baby’s breath. Diana, Jane, Josie, Tillie and Ruby’s two sisters ,Susan and May, banded in her parlor pinning pink dahlias in their hair to make themselves look festive.

Tea was served on a lace trimmed table adorned with petals, cold meat was passed around and lemon cake devoured daintily. The girls talked about old memories and wished her every happiness.Mrs Gillis held back tears as she realized her grown up daughter was about to fly from the nest.

“Thank you every so much for letting us stay here tonight Mrs. Gillis,” Diana said earnestly.

“Of course,” she replied, getting up to say good night and leaving the girls to their own devices.

The girls retired to the upper floor where Ruby and May's rooms were located. They were to change into their nightclothes and set about playing parlour games and chatting merrily all night. That was what Ruby’s family thought. The girls on the other hand had plans for a Beltane ritual and so came up with a plan to sneak off to their usual shenanigans.

“Moody sent you something Ruby”, Tillie said, taking a large pink box that they hadn’t noticed from under her bag. “He practically ambushed me at my gate on the way here. He must have waited for me for ages.”

“Oh!”, Ruby exclaimed, and the girls gathered around her. She opened the box to find a letter, reading it she smiled and blushed slightly pink. She read aloud:

_Dear Ruby-Dooby,_

_You have made me the happiest man alive. I cannot wait for us to be married in two days time. Just thinking about making you my wife makes my heart race in ways I cannot describe. You know that I had always felt that ‘my whole life was a mistake’, but the one thing I did right was you._

_I love you always and forever my dearest girl._

_Yours forever,_

_Moodykins_

_ps. The first gift is for your ‘something blue’. I think they will bring out your beautiful eyes._

_pss. The second gift is for you to share with the girls on your bridal shower. Stay safe, drink lots of water._

Ruby squealed, "He makes me so happy!" Anne did not think she needed to know it was actually Anne who had dictated the letter to Moody this morning at his insistance. It had everything he meant to say in Anne's words. The nicknames he had come up with all on his own.

“Moodykins??”, asked Josie teasing, as Ruby opened the box.

She pulled out a small velvet bag tied with satin bow. Inside were the most delicate of silver hair clips that had blue floral appliqués. Diana tried the two clips in against Ruby’s hair. The tiny periwinkle blue stones shone out against the golden hue and indeed, deepened the blue in her eyes. The second gift was wrapped in a brown paper bag, and it was clearly meant to be discreet. The bottle inside was inherently familiar although not quite as large, and held a strong smelling liquid.

“Moonshine?”, Jane chuckled. The girls looked at each other incredulously.

“Surely not?”, Diana laughed.

“It’s sherry wine!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Come on girls!”, Anne said jumping up, “It’s time for the ritual”

Ruby and her sisters had a quick word with their mother, who agreed it would be suitable for them to go for a walk as Ruby’s married sister and her husband would chaperone. As soon as they were out of sight of the house however, Susan and John were content to go for their own private stroll and leave the girls to their own devices. They were not too recently married but we won’t wonder at what this couple occupied themselves with on this occasion.

The girls made their way to the ruins near their usual gathering spot, lanterns alight and elixir of the night in hand. They dutifully made their fire and stood around it to proclaim their womanly oaths once again.

As they danced around the fire they laughed and drank, not recognizing that they were no longer alone in the forest field. Until a curious sound was faintly heard in the distance.

_Tick…tick…tick_

They stopped dead in their tracks and saw that small stones were falling out of the sky onto a large boulder from behind the low wall.

“It’s a ghost!”, Ruby whimpered.

“What kind of ghost do you know that can throw stones?”, Jane countered, rolling her eyes.

They heard snickering in the distance and a dark brown haired scalp revealed itself behind the wall.

“Sloane!”, Josie moaned. They girls looked at each other and jumped Charlie at the same time. Together they overpowered him and managed to get him on the floor. Jane sat atop his chest, the voluminous skirts of her dress draping around him. Tillie and Diana held down his legs and arms so he couldn’t move. Josie and Anne circled his body as Ruby sat on the wall laughing gleefully. How ridiculous they would have seemed to an outsider. Playing like school children but dressed like women in their long skirts and hair turned up.

“How should we punish him for this, ladies?”, Josie questioned.

Anne tapped her finger on her jaw as if considering her options. “I think we ought to make him pay somehow,” she said.

“Ruby how about you give him a very detailed description of the wedding plan”, Tillie laughed.

Ruby who had still been laughing suddenly stopped and looked indignant “Hey!”

They girls laughed at this collectively as did Charlie.

"You may not laugh Sloane," Tilly said chiding him.

In the distance they saw lanterns coming their way and realized more manly figures were coming their way. It was Moody, Gilbert and the Pauls. Ruby, who was feeling brave due to the liquid courage ran up to Moody to hug him tightly.

“Sloane, we said meet on the path!”, Moody said through gritted teeth.

“Apologies ladies”, Gilbert tipped his hat winking at Anne who giggled. “We meant to meet on the path and then walk over here to check in on you. But Charlie here missed the message. I feel like you ladies took your revenge on him though.” He watched the girls restricting his friend, bemused.

“I don’t know if I should be scared or impressed”, Moody gulped.

“Maybe we should be messing with the groom?”, Jane said, eyeing him up and down. Moody backed away slowly to the amusement of the girls.

“You guessed we would be here?” Anne said taking Gilbert’s hand.

“We know you too well”, Moody smiled sweetly at Ruby.

“Okay, this is all really romantic, but some of us are trying to keep down our supper,” Josie complained.

“I think it’s time we walked home”, Ruby said tentatively. Pointing at Charlie, “what do we do with him?”

“Mercy!”, Charlie yelled. The girls let him off with a warning.

“Don’t every spy on our rituals again!” Anne told him with fiery eyes.

Anne held Gilbert back as they all walked toward the Gillis house, Moody and Ruby at the helm. The girls followed them, whispering and giggling to each other. They walked amongst the leafy trees, moonlight filtering through their extended branches. To Gilbert’s great surprise he found himself being thrown off the path by his tiny red headed girl.

Once they were behind a tall tree she pushed him against it, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. It took a second for him to gather what was happening and therefore to respond. He pulled her close from around the waist. She opened her mouth eagerly to let him in, running his hands through the back of his head. She tasted sweet like sherry wine and he could feel the whiskey that he had shared with Moody on his own breath. Gilbert moaned from the back of his throat, inching his hands up her waist to her breasts, wanting to touch her. Anne gave him one more caress and took this exact moment to step away from Gilbert. She looked at him seductively in the dim light.

“That should help you have sweet dreams tonight,” Anne winked and bounded off to join the others. Gilbert followed her back onto the path and she turned around laughing over her shoulder, her unbound hair flying around her.

Gilbert followed her like a puppy. He had a fleeting thought that he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

“Mercy!”, he said in a low husky voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun and laughs on girls night because we all deserve one. Hope it made you giggle a little.


	4. I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear wedding bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirbert fluff city. So much cheese. sorry not sorry.

If the mothers of Avonlea knew of their daughters’ shenanigans, they had clearly chosen to turn a blind eye. Which mother would want it found out that her girl was known to be traipsing around forests in the middle of the night? That orphan Anne was thought been a mighty bad influence at one stage, and it was surely her doing but it was soon found out that girl was more than met the eye. Since her arrival the girls of Avonlea had taken on a more substantial interest in matters of education, justice and imagination. The Progressive Mothers Sewing club could not fault her for that. Although the men and more senior community members thought that they, perhaps, could try harder.

Mrs. Gillis, for her part had been counting the days until this morning arrived so she could say that her daughter was safely wed to a soon to be Minister. She could then comfortably say that whatever mischief they got up to, was barely of her concern. She walked up the stairs to Ruby’s room, bearing with her three cups of tea for the bosom friends who had slept huddled together on the double bed.

The rosy blush of sunrise filtered through the pink curtains Ruby had picked out eight years ago, when their house was rebuilt. The bride was already awake, dreamily staring at the ceiling and building her castles in the air. She rose when her mother walked in, helping her set down the tea and giving her a warm embrace. Her golden head shuddered on her mothers chest as she cried bittersweet tears.

Quoting from her mothers favourite book Ruby said in a whisper, “I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve.”

_____________________

_Anne had been working hard for the past year. She had made up her mind and got her teaching license at Queens in one year instead of two, and won the Avery award in English Literature. That blessed fund would pay for some of her education at Redmond College which she had prepared for. All was paved for her path, but as fate would have it, Matthew took ill that June and she was needed at home. Anne chose to stay and was to teach for a year at Carmody, to support Marilla and Matthew however she could. Matthew was getting stronger by the minute and Anne would soon be able to re-join her friends on their academic journey the following year._

_The world was a golden haze of mist as Anne walked amongst her beloved trees in the forest path. “Walked” was a rather dull description for what she was doing which was, in fact skipping, jumping and dancing.She was attempting to re-live the good old days of her youth when she would run out of the kitchen after her chores to revel in the earthly wonders of her forest._

_She appeared as a dryad in her element. Her auburn hair flowed loosely down her back, nestled within it leaves and autumnal flowers that clashed violently with her hair. She donned her flowing cream colored dress that she had purchased in Charlottetown much to Marilla’s dismay, for it was “rather flimsy” and “not at all suitable for multiple use”. Anne’s girl hood love of fashion had not entirely gone away, and in that one moment of weakness amongst her friends she had given in to her whims and bought the offensive thing. It was all folds of muslin, puffed sleeves and thin laces as was the current vogue and it delighted her to no end._

_The beginnings of muted yellows, rustic oranges and deep reds filled in the rest of her picturesque escape as she made her way through the almost fall landscape. As the rest of her old chums were away at Queens she did not think she would be disturbed along the path in the early hours of the morning. Her mind wandered to Gilbert and thought of him traveling to Toronto in the train this very moment. Her beau had been in Charlottetown for his summer work experience so that he could be close to home and help on the farms._

_And then she halted._

_For Gilbert was not on that train….He was in front of her._

_Anne pinched first herself, and then him to make sure he was really there. He was a brooding figure standing against a tree, but he was all hers. And he was here, staring at her in all her fantastical glory._

_“Yes, it’s me Anne-girl”, Gilbert said laughing. He gazed admiringly at her cheeks flushed in cool fresh air, his beloved red curls, the bluest of eyes. “Marilla told me you come around here every morning”_

_“Well why aren’t you on your way to Toronto?” Anne asked flustered._

_“I wanted to see you one last day before I left. I delayed my train to tonight. It’s far easier to sleep on it that sit through it”, as he talked he started walking the old familiar path. Anne found herself squealing with delight and kissed him happily. Gilbert led her discreetly with her arm tucked in his as he talked. “I am afraid I feel I will not be able to come back as often as I like to in the next year Anne. There is a lot of work coming my way and I didn’t want to leave things as they are.” Anne pouted. What did he mean? His face looked nervous about something she couldn’t quite grasp._

_Gilbert changed the subject and stopped to show her a spot “Do you remember how we met right here?” He was indeed standing right where they met for the first time. Anne laughed recalling the event._

_“My knight in shining armor,” Anne jested, twinkle in her eye. To which Gilbert responded with his own chuckle._

_He took both her hands in his and kissed her fingers. For some unknown reason, Anne’s heart began to race. It usually did when he was around, but this was different. She felt it galloping in her chest at the inkling she got._

_“Anne when I met you that first day, do you remember you ran away from me?”, he place a hand on her cheek._

_Anne smiled, nodding her head. Thinking she knew what was coming. Was this the moment?_

_Gilbert merely turned away and continued walking down the path, hands in his pockets again. “i was so confused. Who was this mythical creature who came into my world?”_

_Anne who had, for a moment felt her world cease in anticipation had to come to her senses and catch up with he who was walking ahead of her now._

_“Yes, I remember thinking you were a very handsome young man,” she managed to say, slightly flustered. She was sure she saw a teasing look in Gilbert’s eye. She realized he was steering them to the schoolhouse._

_They recounted memories of their first moments together, the noted spelling bee, the school yard apple debacle, the slate incident._

_“I could have sworn you hit me first, and then I pulled your plait,” Gilbert teased._

_“Gilbert Blythe you take that back! You fibber,” Anne smacked him on the arm as he lead her up the few steps._

_“Ah Carrots! Shades of our first frisson” He chuckled shuffling away._

_Anne smacked him lightly on the arms a few times as he teased her relentlessly. The were in fits of laughter as he turned away from her and opened the door._

_They stumbled into the room……that was filled to the brim with every possible flower that Anne had ever seen. Anne gasped, hand on her mouth. The tables had been pushed up against the walls, bunches of hundreds of chrysanthemums, dahlias, snapdragons, marigolds and roses were placed upon them in various sized vases and bowls. In amongst the bouquets were groups of white candles, forming a soft romantic glow in the often dimly lit school room. The sunlight was still fighting through he fog outside, making a beautiful orange glow inside. It was a veritable exhibition of fall flowers in deep reds, yellows and oranges. Anne’s could not speak, she just looked at the beauty in awe as tears started to form in her eyes._

_Gilbert was watching her with his heart in his throat. He gulped and turned to her and grabbed her around the waist into his arms. He kissed her for courage and said, “Anne, when I first met you that blessed morning I knew…I knew you were going to be in my life forever. As I ran after you, I felt as if I could do it every day for the rest of my life.”_

_He spoke fast “I know this building is not the same. But this is the same spot seven years ago to the day, right here that I found out your name: Anne. This is where I got to know you….with the greatest of difficulties”, He chuckled as tears formed in his eyes too. “This is where we argued, we made plans of rebellion, we competed and where we first danced. This…this is where I grew to love you. And this is still a very weird place to do this but I wanted this to mean something to us”_

_Anne, who was in fully fledged tears looked at him through wet eyelashes and raised an eyebrow teasingly “Wanted **what** to mean something to us?”, she said biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. She would torment him for the rest of his life it seemed. _

_He pointed to the blackboard. Anne let out bellows of laughter as she saw the word written on it that she hadn’t noticed before on the blackboard in big bold letters 'E-N-G-A-G-M-E-N-T'_

_"Should have added the E", she said crying all over again, her nose and eyes reddening._

_When she turned back to him, he was on his knee, smirking at her. In his hand was a delicate gold ring with a small emerald._

_“Oh how beautiful!” Anne exclaimed, as she stared at the ring._

_“It was my mothers”, Gilbert said. “Would you wear it?”_

_“Only if you ask me, dearest”, Anne said cheekily shrugging her shoulders, wiping her face._

_Gilbert grew solemn. “Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Anne-est of Annes. My Queen. My Carrots. My Anne with an E. You are the fond object of my affection and desires. You and you alone are the keeper of the key to my heart….Will you bless my life, and give me the honor of becoming your “Life mate”? Will you marry me?” He said tenderly._

_“Yes!”, Anne said barely holding herself together for his speech. She had been bouncing on her heels while he talked. She pounced on him, hugging him tightly around the neck as they tumbled onto the floor. He held her and kissed her thoroughly, making sure to put the ring on her finger as he did. They laughed and talked over each other._

_“You are an unbearable tease, you were messing with me all the way here!” Anne laughed._

_“You took your revenge!”_

_"You can't even propose without arguing with me"_

_"Never arguing. Only debating" He winked and kissed the ring on her finger._

_"How did you do all this?"_

_"Oh, I definitely will owe Bash and Ms. Stacey big time for his help. I'll be paying for this for a long time. He will be making fun of me for the rest of my life. Matthew and Marilla knew of course. I asked for permission to marry you a year ago when we started courting."_

_"Well it took you long enough. I was planning to do it myself next time I saw you"_

_"We all know I'm not the quickest at making feelings known. I should have just waited for you to do it!"_

_They laughed, sitting together on the floor kissing and talking where they used to find themselves staring at each other back during the unrequited romance of their young days. Anne admired her ring._

_“We will have to wait a while, my love, while we work and study. I want both of us to follow our dreams,” Gilbert said quietly_

_“I am not afraid of hard work. And you are my dream,” she replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled contentedly._

_“It’s not fancy, it's not a diamond” He fiddled with the ring._

_“It’s the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I detest diamond. They aren't the purple I always imagined them to be. You know how much I love antiques. And this one is special to us, because it carries the story of your parents.”_

_“I hope one day it carries the story of our son and his love too,” Gilbert said tenderly caressing her cheek as the blushed slightly. He looked into her eyes and felt he could see their whole lives ahead. “I love you Anne”_

_“I love you Gilbert”_

_Getting up, he held out a hand to her. They blew out the candles and made their way to another of their favourite spots since their courtship. They walked through Lover's Lane, the tall trees arching over their romantic figures, the dark head towering over the vivid red one protectively arm around her waist. Anne held as many bouquets as she could in her hands. She planned to place her favourite ones on the plots of the Blythe cemetery, that held many of their beloved family. She would go back to the school house later to claim the rest back to her own house, even though she knew for certain that Marilla would find it an absolute waste. Every single one if those bouquets would be cherished and she would make pressed flowers as keepsakes._

_The couple approached Hester Grey's garden*, which was a little eden amongst paradise in their part of the world. They found Bash, Delly, Ms Stacey, Hazel, Marilla and Mathew waiting for them with their own little engagement celebration picnic complete with a little frosted cake, courtesy of Delly and Marilla. Their chosen families finally had another memory to add to their collection._

___________________

Anne held the memory of her engagement day from last autumn dear to her heart as she walked down the aisle on Ruby’s wedding day. She was beautiful in the pale blue silk of her bridesmaid dress. A certain tall dark, curly, haired man at the end of the aisle was unable to tear his eyes away from her for a second.

Anne couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten. Her whole childhood she never expected she would find someone to love her as she was. He cherished her every trait, regardless of the fact that she didn’t feel she, the orphan girl from nowhere, deserved it. For a time after they started courting it was difficult for her to accept his love wholeheartedly, but he soon dashed those ideas from her mind. He was always and would always be hers, whatever she thought. 

She and Gilbert had agreed to have a long engagement, to work toward their future that was deserving of each other. Gilbert winked at her from next to Moody as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle and she couldn’t help imagining her own day, when she would walk down to him in Marilla’s beautiful hand crafted antique veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Engagement! 
> 
> I put in some lines inspired by another favourite book of mine: Little Women.
> 
> I am fully aware that the timing of this is a bit fuzzy....I was going for an autumn engagement as I think Anne would love that, but obviously it was difficult to fit Gilbert into the time frame but I tried by best. Please excuse this, and go with it.
> 
> And yes they got engaged a year after they get together for clarification.
> 
> *Hester Grey's garden is where Anne and Gilbert get engaged in the books, and I wanted to incorporate it but have the question popped somewhere that meant more to them as a couple. 
> 
> Pls comment what you thought. I came up with so many ways they could get engaged but this just happened as I wrote.
> 
> How do you imagine it would happen?


	5. To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing and dilemmas
> 
> Fluff and stuff
> 
> New beginnings, less plot
> 
> As usual our couple kiss a lot. 
> 
> *Eye roll at almost unintentional rhyme*

Old school friends and new Queens friends reunited at the event of the summer, the wedding of Moody and Ruby. As it should be, the pair were the happiest people who ever lived on their special day. The church was full of all their acquaintances and well wishers.

The wedding breakfast was laid in the Spurgeon garden after the ceremony, but the celebrations were extended into the day as no one wished to see them end, certainly not the merry bride and groom.

“It’s preposterous!”, cried Mrs. Lynde. “In our day we were sent off to our new house soon as the vows and tea were over. All this merry making is doing my head in! Dancing too. One would think we are at a grand ball, rather than a solemn occasion.”

“Well then, Rachel. I believe it may be time for us to take our leave and let the young ones continue,” Marilla said knowing full well that Rachel would rather catch on fire than miss the goings on of the wedding.

“Leave them be? Alone?”, Rachel said aghast.

“Well the newly appointed Mr and Mrs Spurgeon will be here to watch over proceedings!” Marilla said smiling.

“Oh Marilla. You tease me,” Rachel caught on.

“Come now Rachel, everyone is enjoying themselves,” Marilla chided.

Enjoy they did. It was the first wedding amongst the old chummy group and the merriment was evident. The young adults, having had their fill of breakfast and cake, had laughed boisterously at teasing speeches, and had undertaken to put together an impromptu dance much to Rachel’s chagrin.They were not satisfied with only the classical music that had been arranged by Mrs. Gillis, the violin would not do by itself.

Moody’s banjo came out along with Mrs Spurgeon’s piano which was promptly brought out to the Garden by the boys. Paul Two and Diana sat at the instruments to play after whispering a few song choices to each other. Moody and Ruby were instructed to stand in the middle while their friends circled around them dancing. The families of Avonlea watched and danced vicariously from the sidelines but were soon enticed enough to join in.

Mr Lynde joined the fun and the elegant event turned into a kind of barn dance. He called out dance instructions to make things interesting, to the more prim ladies’ dismay.

“Married couples only!”, Mr. Lynde boomed out to the crowd, standing atop a chair.

Ruby and Moody remained where they were. Diana played a waltz beautifully which Moody struggled though, laughing embarrassedly whilst stumbling over Ruby’s little feet. The couples’ parents were rather more steady. To their surprise Mr and Mrs. Lynde joined in by now, unable to resist the temptation to show off their skills.

Diana looked at Paul nodding indicating the change coming in the music.

“Betrothed Couples!” Paul yelled as they started played Dashing White Sergeant, to the school mates’ delight.

“Surely you can come up with another song Di!”, Anne laughed as she and Gilbert took to the dance floor with Prissy and David. Gilbert however, was very much eager, and spun Anne vigorously throughout the song.

Before they broke apart at the end of the song he leaned into her ear and said in a whisper “One day we will be in the ‘married’ category and I will carry you to dance over my shoulder.”

Anne blushed red. “No need to drag me I would gladly walk with you”

“Oh, I know. I just want to scandalize our neighbours.” He winked flirtatiously. They shared a laugh, hands still held together.

“Alright! Break it up. Mrs Andrews is burning a hole into the back of your head Anne,” Diana said taking her arm.

“Ladies dance!”, Mr. Lynde yelled as the party continued to a merry tune, and they carried on as told.

___________________

Anne had come over and swiftly taken Delly away from where Bash and Hazel watched the festivities.

“I’ll take this little lady,” Anne picked her up and twirled her around as she made her way back to where everyone was still enjoying the music. Little Miss Delphine had already been making moves from her vantage point and practically jumped at the chance.

Mrs Spurgeon had taken over the piano, giving Charlie the unfortunate opportunity to take a spin with Diana. Miss Stacey approached the son and mother duo who were laughing at Delly’s moves. Bash looked around as if surprised at her appearance.

“Have you enjoyed the festivities?” she asked him, a rather nervous appearance about her. Whilst the two of them had become a kind of confidante to each other in the past couple of years, bonding over their lost spouses, recently there seemed to be a rather more electric energy between them. Neither of them acknowledged it, fearful of what was beyond their platonic line.

“Oh yes,” Bash started,“Delly more than anyone though.” They shared a laugh together. Out of the corner of his eye Bash could see his mother look at him with an eye roll. The mere action galvanized his nerve.

“Care for a dance Miss Stacey?”, Bash asked, hand out. “Only if you don’t think it would scandalize anyone.”

“Oh it appears you do not know me well enough. I do not think it scandalous at all. Besides, my goal at social events _is_ to shock the ladies,” she responded solemnly nodding her head, a smile played on the corners of her lips.

“How else will the good people of Avonlea have anything to talk about, eh?”, Bash said leading her to the dancers.

“No, certainly the rosy-ness of the bride or the good manners of the groom would not be enough a topic of discussion”, Muriel smiled fully now.

“I am happy to do my part in providing sport for the community.” Bash winked as they joined the formation for the next dance. He thanked his graces that they had continued on the theme of barn dances than reverting back to couples dances. Surely he would not be able to handle having his hand on her waist.

The music played and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that Gilbert had affected to entice Hazel to join the dance. No wonder he no longer felt her burning gaze, she appeared thoroughly distracted. Damn it. That boy was clever. He now owed Gilbert.

There was a commotion near him as Mrs. Barry whispered furiously with her daughter for attempting to dance with a man unknown to their family. She had dragged her daughter out of the line up to Diana’s horror.

“He isn’t unknown to me mother!” Diana insisted, but her eyes said otherwise. “I know him from Queens.” This part wasn’t completely untrue, for the gentleman had attended classes with her and the newlywed couple. She had not, however previously contrived to be introduced to him.

“I beg your pardon Madam,” the young man who was in question interrupted, “I have located the groom.”

“Mrs. Barry,” Moody said, bowing slightly. Bash secretly laughed at his suddenly formal air. Surely Moody was mocking the situation. Muriel caught Bash’s eye with a knowing grin. “May I introduce Fred Wright, our colleague from Queens?”

“Is that Wright, as in…Wright Brothers’ Inc?” Mrs Barry gleamed shaking his hand. “Certainly a pleasure. Diana….do dance with Mr. Wright here. Go on.” Diana visibly rolled her eyes at the change in her mothers’ countenance upon hearing her partner’s lineage. Bash and Muriel were hiding their laughs in earnest at this age, knowing Diana would not wish to pair with Fred after all.

They enjoyed the pleasure of being in each other’s vicinity as they danced. Bash was able to admire Muriel without abandon. Bash admired the shine in her eyes, her plush lips and silky hair and the lightness of her step. Their hands burned and hearts raced as skin touched skin. He immediately felt guilty for the betrayal towards his beloved love. His Mary. And a dark cloud took over him. His heart knew that Mary would not want him to remain alone, and it had been more than two years since her passing. It didn’t make life easier. Muriel knew immediately what he was thinking, and smiled painfully. The hurt grew easier to bear daily, a wound that no longer felt like a deep bleeding cut in the chest but rather a slow throb somewhere inside.

The music died around them and they looked around to find that they were the object of many viewer’s gazes. Whilst Bash was generally accepted around the community, this new pairing was thrust upon them suddenly.

“Atrocious!” They heard Mrs. Pye in the distance.

They stepped away from the rest of the crowd, silence tensing over them. Bash tipped his hat to Muriel in farewell and picking up Delly, walked towards his home, Hazel trailing behind them.

____________________

A few minutes later the crowd agreed that it was indeed time for them to bid the merry newlyweds farewell to their honeymoon voyage. The carriage was prepared to take them to the train station, from whence they would travel to Toronto for three weeks.

“Just imagine it, Anne. A whole three weeks just me and Moody,” Ruby said, eyes gleeming as Anne untied the strings of her corset. The girls were in Moody’s room, getting the bride prepared for the journey. Diana was packing up the last few vanity items into Ruby’s reticule to make use on the way.

“I’m so happy for you Ruby!”, Anne said sincerely.

Moody had turned an unappealing shade of pink on realization that Ruby needed to change in his room. Although he had been informed in advance by Anne, he had not been prepared for the mental image of his _wife_ undressing on his childhood bed. The girls took the wash basin from the kitchen into his room, in order for Ruby to freshen up before the journey. He retreated backwards towards his brothers quarters to make preparations for himself.

“Get it together man!”, Gilbert said as he entered the room a little while later, to check on a pacing Moody, fully dressed in his travel clothes.

“I- I -,” Moody stuttered.

“What are you so flustered about?”, Gilbert asked. “She’s your wife.” Gilbert knew he was undoubtedly ‘Moody-fying’ his concerns, thereby making everything more complicated than it had to be.

“Exactly,” Moody said practically whining. “I have waited for this moment my entire adult life. Why haven’t I been preparing?”

“And how exactly do you expect to do _that?!_ ”, Charlie intruded from the corner of the room, dragging a trunk out.

“Sloane!”, Gilbert groaned exasperated, not having seen him earlier from the doorway. His eyes deadpanned. Hand pointing out the room he said “Get out.”

“I was just joking!”, Charlie responded laughing.

“Oh my God,” Moody breathed out and laid back on the bed.

____________________

Anne and Gilbert made their way home with Diana as the sun set behind them. Marilla and Matthew along with the Barrys had begged their leave far earlier. Bash had left with Delly and Hazel, begging Gilbert to stay and give him some space before he departed. It felt as though only the three of them remained in the world. It appeared so too in their corner of heaven, for only three moving outlines appeared along the mustard fields where they walked, shrouded in the pinky orange of sunset.

It had been a glorious day but as the rush of youthful highs diminished, exhaustion inevitably crept in making them wonder repeatedly why they had not chosen to keep at least one set of horses to get back. Gilbert lent his arms out to both tired ladies, who held on steadfast for support. Anne had rebelliously taken off her small healed shoes and stockings, reveling the earth beneath her toes, to Diana’s dismay. (“I should have come in my old boots!”)

“I’ll take my leave here,” Diana said raising her hand in farewell as they approached the path covered with their forest. It had been customary since the freezing winter night of their first courtly walks for Diana to beg their leave a distance away from their homes, graciously allowing them a spell to be alone. It was an unspoken agreement, and Anne was thoroughly grateful for it. It gave her and Gilbert time to talk and share stolen kisses.

Today however, both of them looked at each other knowingly at Dianas departure through tired eyes. Gilbert kissed Anne’s forehead tenderly before they continued on their walk, arms around each others’ waist, partaking in companionable conversation.

“Moody was so embarrassed today,” Anne laughed gently. She wordlessly sat down at near a tree along their path, feeling as thought she needed a small rest. “He practically ran away when I reminded him Ruby was going to get dressed just then.”

Gilbert laughed heartily and joined her on the ground, making Anne’s heart flutter in her chest at the sight. As a young man in school he didn’t share the gift of his laughter as often as he did now. It thrilled her to no end. He had told her timidly when they first got together that she was the reason for his smile returning fully. _Foolish boy_. Anne’s face involuntarily smiled at the memory of that conversation.

Her Gilbert, of course, thought she was still smiling at Moody’s behaviour. He replied, “That boy doesn’t know where to start. He is so nervous about being with Ruby.”

Anne turned to him teasingly, putting a hand on his chest, “And you Mr. Blythe. Do you know where to start?”

Gilbert’s cheeks warmed, he clutched her hand on his chest, visibly displaying a delicate shade of pink. “I-I mean. I just meant that if the thought of seeing Ruby undressed or making love to Ruby scares him so much he probably shouldn’t get married.”

“He’s probably just nervous, being his first time and all.” Anne nodded solemnly biting her lip. She had turned a similar shade to Gilbert when he had said 'making love’. Her mind went a million miles a minute and her heart bore the brunt of the exercise, beating exponentially inside her.

“I mean that’s probably normal”

“Probably”

“Definitely” Gilbert grinned lightening the mood, “I mean, unless one’s willing to put in the practice?” He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. Suddenly the exhaustion of the day vanished and was soon replaced with mischief.

“Cad!”, Anne responded gasping. She hit his arm lightly.

Gilbert laughed and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly. As she sat against the tree, legs straight out in front of her, he gave a glance and then proceeded to kiss her along her arm, exposed in her bridesmaids dress, up to her neck. Anne gasped at the contact on her collarbone. Gilbert focused on her skin there alternating nips with his teeth andthe tip of his tongue. His hand slid from her hips to her impossibly small waist and pulled her to him.

“Did I tell you that you look ravishing in that dress,” Gilbert said between kisses.

Anne’s eyes closed and her lips parted in a silent moan at the sensations going through her. Her hands pulled his head of glorious curls to her closer still. She ran her hand along his jaw, guiding his lips to hers for a fierce kiss that they both had been longing for all day.

“Anne,” Gilbert’s voice was husky as he pulled away from her. Anne was not ready to let go and so threw her arms around him again, mouth opening into his eagerly. Gilbert shifted and she felt his hand on her bare ankle. He pulled her legs onto his lap and looked at her eyes questioningly as Anne bit her lip shyly, nodding her head in response. Gilbert grinned his boyish grin and inched his hand up her unstocking-ed leg, painstakingly slow.

Anne felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in reaction, a warmth spread through her core as Gilbert found territory his hands had not previously explored. His fingers played with the back of her knees and reached over to the opposite leg, one hand around her inner leg, one in her hair. Her breath hitched, she suddenly felt breathless. His eyes darkened as he watched her face, warped with guarded pleasure.

“Let go, Anne,” he whispered, leaning into her ear. He wanted her to be free and unrestrained with him, to show her want, to be laid bare (pun intended) with lust for him. She looked at him in confusion. “I want to hear you, Anne-girl.”

Anne whimpered in response. His hand moved up higher still, almost caressing the smooth, soft skin along the middle of Anne’s thigh. “Gil!”, Anne exhaled, her breath caught on her throat and she grabbed his shoulders.

Gilbert looked down at where his hands were, inside her skirt, and realized the brazenness of it, in the open air. He momentarily wondered if she had freckles there too but then, recognizing the precariousness of their situation, he pulled away.

“Anne, I got carried away,” Gilbert started, and looked around quickly. They were still in the open space, in the last embers of sunset. Soon the darkness would envelop them and they would be amidst her old ‘Haunted Woods’. But she was safe with Gilbert, trusting him completely to keep her safe.

“No!”, Anne responded, “I liked - loved it. I just - ugh!” She couldn’t finish her sentence out of frustration. Gilbert kissed her forehead and placed his forehead on hers as they laughed at their foolishness.

“Maybe Mrs. Lynde was right?” Gilbert said teasingly “Maybe we ought to get married sooner rather than later?”

Anne laughed “What were her words?…’young people in love are not in the business of waiting, that’s what.Mind you don’t get yourselves in trouble’” Anne exaggerated the voice to perfection, putting her fiancé in stitches.

Anne had shared with Gilbert her passionate speech to Anne after the couple announced their intention to have a long engagement, to their ultimate amusement. Perhaps the old lady had a point though. 

Gilbert’s laughter subsided and faded to a slight smile, “Anne you know I would never pressure you for anything more than your love, what I have always wanted. Just this, us talking and being together”, he said sincerely. He winked,”And a kiss or two maybe.”

When Anne remained silent he continued, “Not that I don’t want- I do. _Trust me._ ”Gilbert said, “I want to marry you immediately and reap _all_ the benefits that would entail”

Confusion etched on her face

“With your permission of course - and - and I don’t mean benefits like I would do it to benefit me - I mean - I,” he stuttered, trying to explain.

Anne’s look of confusion deepened.

“Blast!,” Gilbert said, hands on his face, “I feel like Moody”

Anne suddenly burst into laughter. Her usually sensual, brooding beau had been turned into a pile of nerves. She put a hand on his forearm to stop him from any more outbursts.

“I know everything you mean to say Gil, nothing we haven’t said previously.”

“Yes well, why am I falling apart now than every before?”, Gilbert asked in earnest. “Is it because I feel more longing for you, Anne?” He clutched her hand to his chest, returning to his usual self.

He kissed her cheek, “Is it because I know now how your skin feels under my lips?” He kissed her jaw, saying “I know how soft your skin is?” Kissing her neck he whispered, “I know how you long for me too?”

Anne closed her eyes and moaned finally from the bottom her chest, adding“Gil!”. She pulled his face up for one last long languid kiss, before they parted that blessed part of the woods, guided by the moonlight.

As he deposited Anne on the edge of the Green Gables property, she turned to him timidly saying, “If tonight was any indication, you clearly know what you are doing Dr Blythe. Clearly…you _do_ know where to start.”

Gilbert laughed, blushing as he watched Anne walk up the property.Sitting atop the fence, he would make sure she got in, waiting for her flashing signal from the east gable room to say she was safe.

Message received; he walked home, feeling as if springs had suddenly appeared on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's normal for Anne to do the stuttering and Gilbert to do the confused looks (flashback to the fair with heart in the background) I thought I'd switch it up a little.
> 
> I added a scene from a movie based on a scene that comes to mind from what I believe to be Northanger Abbey. The scene where the gentleman asks the host of the bath rooms to introduce him to the lady. I'm going to have to read and watch it again now to make sure. Oh woe is me! (Yay!)
> 
> Whilst I was hoping to keep this fiction 13+ and take into account the times, I feel like any young adult couple who are madly in love would not completely be able to keep their hands to themselves. Especially Anne, who is her own woman. (It's her life is it not?) So this may end up as an M rating.


	6. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about Ka'kwet's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled a lot with this chapter. 
> 
> I have been thinking over this a lot, and I could not fathom doing a story Canon without having a chapter on Ka'kwet. 
> 
> I had this chapter written for a very long time, even before the last two because I can't get her story out of my head. Editing it has been a source of my writers block for this story, because I wanted it to be just right and have been wrecking myself as to where it should be placed. 
> 
> I wrote and rewrote parts of it so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Please do point them out to me. 
> 
> I have reasons to the plot. Please see end notes.

_A haunting voice called out to Anne. She couldn’t find the source. It was familiar but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out who it was. Her mind was a jumble, but she felt anxious and scared. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, her palms were wet._

_“Anne!”_

_Anne spun around, and found herself in a thick forest. There was frost on the floor. The trees were barren. She felt herself shiver. A knitted scarf lay tangled in the branch of a tree. Striped red, white and blue. Her scarf that she had made. She had given it to-_

_“I’m here!” she heard the familiar voice in the distance, lower and more ethereal. “Walk with the water the way the sun goes down.”_

_She called out to find the source,“Ka’kwet?!”_

“Anne!”

Anne startled from her deep sleep, sitting upright. She was in her room. Marilla was on the edge of her bed, hands on Anne’s shoulders as if just having shaken her awake.

Anne looked at her, face pale and alarmed, her brow was slick with sweat. She leaned into Marilla’s shoulder, shaken. The hot tears came freely then. She shook in Marilla’s arms, her heart aching for her friend.

“Anne, you were thrashing about in your sleep”, Marilla said slowly. “You called for Ka’kwet’. Her eyes were full of empathy.

Anne sobbed harder then, she was torn inside. She felt guilty for feeling happy in the last few days for being able to be with Gilbert. She felt guilty for enjoying herself at Ruby’s wedding while her sweet friend was still not home.

She needed to see Ka’kwet’s family.

*****************************

Anne was getting Belle ready for the journey when she heard food steps behind her.She turned around and frowned.

It was Matthew, who said nothing but nodded and took Belle’s harness in his hand and lead her to the rig.

“Matthew you can’t come with me”

“You should not go alone, it’s not safe. Those horrible men are looking for Ka’kwet’s parents all the time. ”

“But your heart-”

“I’ve said my piece”, he said in an angry tone that was unusual for him. Anne immediately withdrew, she was not used to his temper. She wordlessly helped Matthew set up. He sighed, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. “Those men from the residential home have weapons, and they have never been nice people. I’d be more sick with worry if I let you travel alone.” He shook his head vigorously.

“Okay”, she took him in a big bear hug, arms around his shoulders, just as she used to do. “I’m so scared for her Matthew” Her voice broke and tears clouded her eyes.

“I’ll go with Anne”, Jerry said from behind them, coming into the stable.

“It’s your day off!” Anne protested. “You have your studies to keep up with too. I’m sure Gilbert would not mind helping. I don’t want to trouble you.”

“There is nothing I’d rather do that be with my friend on my day off. And, yes teacher I finished my assignment for this week” he smiled in reply. “I just came to return your book Anne, but it would be my great pleasure to accompany you.”

Anne had been helping Jerry to study, since she was home for a time. In the daytime Anne and Jerry did their usual work of teaching and farming. In the evenings they worked on Jerry’s schooling. He learnt quickly and would be graduating the coming year. He had elected to take up an apprenticeship of sorts with Matthew and Bash to learn more about farming. He would take a correspondence course for farming economics while he worked.

Marilla walked up to them just then with a basket in her hands. “Some oatmeal blueberry scones for Delly. If you could drop by with them Anne. Seems things are settled nicely now Jerry will be with you. I will confess I had hoped you going by the Blythe - Lacroix farm would mean Gilbert would accompany you.”

Anne smiled slightly and the treats from her mother, her mind elsewhere. She had not been able to visit with Aluk and Oqwatnuk in since spring began. If her friend was home they would have sent word. In her mind, she knew that if there was bad news she would have heard from them too, but she couldn’t help herself, her mind kept turning to the worst. She detested having a wild imagination at times.

The two friends rode the buggy, making the short trip next door in relative silence, Anne’s mind still reeling. Seeing the two of them approach Gilbert sprinted toward from the orchard them with a worried look on his face, having noticed her sombre appearance.

Anne jumped off the rig and walked quickly into his arms, seeking comfort in the warmth of his chest. Gilbert held on to her and rubbed her back, knowing something was troubling her deeply. He waited for her to tell him what was on her mind. He looked inquiringly at Jerry.

He was watching them with a sympathetic look, “Ka’kwet” he obliged, giving Gilbert a knowing look. It was not the first time Anne had had her recurring dream.

“Gilbert! I have been a horrible friend”, Anne released as if a dam had been opened. “I have been negligent and allowed myself to be so happy when she is suffering somewhere. I am sure of it. I could have done more. I should be working for her freedom every day. She called out to me the dream. Her scream has haunted me so many times before but this time I felt it in my heart, Gil.”

Bash had come up from behind Gilbert, having come to check why his brother running across the orchard. He spoke, “Anne the day that you stop fighting for her is the day you have given up. _You_ have not given up.”

“My letters to the press have not helped. Nor those meetings with the local ministers or parishes.”

“Because the journalists are cowards, they do not want to be political. They do not want to stand up for what is right, unlike you”, Bash replied passionately.

“This is not about me. This is about Ka’kwet. And her people. How despicable is this government that takes children away from their own families? How can I know she is out there alone, and I am here enjoying my life with all of you. There are so many others out there.”

The men looked at her quietly

Gilbert looked deep in thought, “I think we ought to visit Aluk and Oqwatnuk first. I think you wrote to me that they had come back a few weeks ago?”

Anne nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led by her two escorts.

*************************

Ka’kwet’s family had continued to send word as to where their settlement was, finding it necessary to move around constantly to protect the other children. Anne had visited the Mi'kmaq time to time over the last two years, to get any updates on Ka’kwet.She had also visited the residential home at any opportunity for updates, unfortunately to no avail.

Ka’kwet was in the same ome that she was taken to two years ago. She was almost about to graduate, but they were not certain that meant she would be allowed to come home. In fact, they were almost certain she wouldn’t be.

Aluk and Oqwatnuk had learned quickly that the less they protested at site, the less punishment was inflicted upon their daughter. Heartbreaking as it was, they were forced to take a step back and take a different approach, but they camped often at their old site, hoping for a glimpse of their beloved child.

After spending several hours with them, Anne was feeling more resolved but she also felt restless and bothered, and was not able to relax on the way home.

It had become clear that traveling to Ka’kwet’s residential home this time would likely prove to be useless without more assistance. She rushed to her writing desk on her return home and wrote to Prissy Andrews on a whim.

Prissy had cut her loses earlier this year, fighting to take charge over her father’s company and instead undertaken an apprenticeship under one of the first women lawyers in the country. Perhaps they could help.

She didn’t stop writing to acquaintances and any one of influence she could think of. She wrote to Josephine Barry, she wrote to Malcom Frost and more newspapers than she could count on her hand. She sat up until night fell and Marilla came to find her, asleep with her face on her little desk, tearstained and exhausted with fear.

Marilla helped her change out of her day clothes and insisted she take some camomile tea to calm herself down. She lit a candle on Ann’es bedside table, handing her the bible. They put their foreheads together in prayer for Ka’kwet. Afterwards, tucking her in as she used to when Anne was young she soothed her daughter in whispered tones, “Anne you are making yourself sick with worry.”

“I _am_ sick with worry,” Anne responded in hushed tones, hugging her knees to herself. “And guilt.”

Marilla hugged her daughter to her, “If I know you, you will do everything in your power that you know to be right. And that is what matters.”

“That's just it. I don't know where to go from here,” Anne murmured.

Anne sat up and walked to her window, looking out the the distance. “ But I won’t ever stop fighting for you, my dear Sea Star.

*********************

Many miles away Ka’akwet lay peacefully in her cot. Her sleep was troubled and restless too, ever dreaming of her home and the many arms that awaited her embrace.

Ka’kwet had earned the respect of her colleagues by defying the establishment in small ways. Refusing to conform to their ridiculous rules and accepting the punishment in protest. It may not have been smart, but she could not in good conscience go with the flow. She feared for her parent’s life if she escaped again, and that forced her to stay put for now, hoping for glimpses of them from the window.

She shared her cot with a little girl whom she had taken under her wing, to protect her. The girl was called Regina in the school, and would not speak in order for Ka’kwet to find out her real name. The girl shook violently in her sleep, clearly finding no escape from the nightmares that haunted them night and day.

Ka’kwet woke her gently and sang to her, and several other sleepless girls nearby, in silent tones to calm them down. If the nuns heard they would be in trouble. The moonlight came through the open window, soft wind whistling through the frame. She could make out the outlines of the seventeen girls in their cots, the light tracing their shuffling bodies and reflecting off silent tears.

As her eyes closed in exhaustion Ka’kwet knew that even if she managed to leave this godforsaken place by some miracle…it would never truly leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have left Ka'kwet in her residential home so far. I read and re-read the background behind these horrible places. I didn't feel it would be true to the realities of what happened at the time if she was released. 
> 
> Moira Walley-Beckett had also said that one of the reasons she didn't complete Ka'kwet's story, and bring her home is because she felt it would not reflect true history of the pain the indigenous had to go through and it would lessen their experiences. 
> 
> And I have to agree that we cannot gloss over things that really happened, to make our own happy ending. I chose to make this story a middle ground. I will continue to revisit the challenges that Ka'kwet would have to face throughout the story but it will not always be in the forefront.
> 
> I have been reading a lot into the history and I may explore her experience in a different story altogether, after this one. 
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone by my choices or my writing, please do let me know how I can change if it is offensive. I want to learn how to do better. 
> 
> I do not have a beta so please catch any mistakes for me too.
> 
> And I really want to hear your opinions on this chapter, as I have been fretting over it for weeks.


	7. Till this moment I never knew myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearest of Dianas
> 
> (Okay more of Anne and Gilbert fluff, and some Diana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise for the massive amount of time I've taken since the last chapter. I have had life throw me some curveballs at me and my mental health has taken a down turn but I am still going!

Thesweltering heat of summer intensified as time wore on in the little corner of the world that was Prince Edward Island.

Come fall, most of the old school chums would have to get back to hard work and studying. The group that would head on to Redmond included Anne, Josie, Jane, Charlie, Moody, the Pauls and Tillie. Gilbert would, of course, travel back to Toronto. Ruby had accepted a teaching job in Halifax to be closer to Moody.

Diana had the fortune to meet her idol Cecile Chaminade at Aunt Josephine often. Under her guidance she had been offered an audition and examination to apply for the University of Toronto’s first Bachelor of Music Programs. Now all that was required was for her to inform her parents. She couldn’t imagine which prospect was more daunting, the audition or letting her mother know.

The group was blissfully unaware they would soon miss the hues of green that painted Avonlea into perpetual paradise. There would come a day when passing plants on the streets of Halifax would remind them of the sweet floral perfumes nurtured in Avonlea’s rich island soil. Forr now, however, they used up most of their free time by spending their days in their favorite haunts, basking in their heavenly corner of the world.

Some townsfolk might think the Avonlea Village Innovation Society (AVIS) was created to hide the actual goings-on of the Avonlea youth. Young men and women should not be allowed to frolic their time away, getting up to “goodness knows what”.

Over the summer their little society had many events planned to look forward to. Picnics and lunches, a summer musical recital put together with Miss Stacey and even a little informal harvest dance. Overseen, of course, by their very own (self appointed) proprietary chaperone, Mrs Rachel Lynde.. She took it upon herself to make sure nothing untoward was going on during their weekly meetings and multitude of events. 

Her mind was almost as imaginative in it’s reach as that of her young friend Anne. Her fears were unfounded however, because AVIS was created by Anne and Gilbert merely to improve the outlook of their community …and also to help promote creativity and ingenuity of their otherwise sedentary peers. Their efforts raised funds for upkeep of their little town and was put towards education for the more misfortunate children of Avonlea and Carmody.

Well, that would be Anne’s motive. Gilbert’s motive was Anne. Whatever scheme she cooked up, he would gladly be there to aid and abet.

It was clear that Anne, however, had been rather downcast since the Gillis-Macpherson wedding. The situation about Ka’akwet putting a cloud over her usually sunny disposition. Only her nearest and dearest knew the reason behind her surly mood.

“Come child,” Mrs. Lynde chided Anne and taking a sip of her tea. They were seated at Marilla’s kitchen table, Anne hugged her legs on her chair. Head on her knees. A far away, forlorn look on her face. “It’s been a week since your little trip down the river to visit with those s-”

“Rachel please!” Marilla said firmly. Anne looked up from her perch to look at Marilla who angrily punched the bread dough she had been kneading.

There was a knock on the door. Turning to it, the ladies saw that Gilbert had arrived bearing a basket of apples. Mrs Lynde cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Anne, who shuffled and sat upright begrudgingly in more lady like posture.

“Some pickings from the first harvest for you Mrs Cuthbert,” Gilbert smiled, twinkle in his eye as he winked at Anne in greeting. Setting the basket on the table he sat down next to Anne, who smiled back at him warmly, sending a tingle of happiness down his spine. 

“Ah, very good man. Buttering up the Mother-in-law,” Mrs Lynde grinned, twinkle in her eye.

Marilla rolled her eyes, “Thank you Gilbert, I have a loaf that will be ready soon. You can take it home with you.”

“Thank you ma’am”

Mrs Lynde let out a giggle gleefully, but piped down quickly when she caught Marilla’s glare. Rachel loved all things romance- related and it was clearly becoming entirely too irritable to Marilla.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Marilla asked Gilbert kindly.

“No, thank you,” Gilbert responded. “I’m here to request your permission to escort Anne to the old theatre? A few of us are gathering there to discuss the final details of the recital.”

Marilla glanced at her friend, who raised her eyebrows disapprovingly in return. Sighing she spoke, “You may go. If it will help bring you out of this gloom. Please go. I’ll expect you back for supper.”

“Marilla!” Mrs Lynde huffed out. She was ignored.

Anne smiled despite herself and got up to collect her reticule and hat.

Marilla turned to Gilbert, “May I trust you are going straight to the Barry’s first to pick up Diana?”

Gilbert nodded dutifully, “Yes Ma’am”

“She will be with you the whole time?”

Gilbert nodded again.

“Fine,” Marilla asserted. “Oh stop your belly aching Rachel, how much trouble can the two of them get into from here to the Barry’s.”

Mrs Lynde got up to leave, “I can see that my opinion is no longer wanted here. I will take my leave.”

“Now now, I don’t mean-”

“I’m ready!” Anne called out from the stairs, giving Gilbert a meaningful look. Her hair was tucked into her hat neatly, parasol in her hand.

Gilbert got up quickly and bowed out, thankful for his fiancee’s timing. He took her umbrella from her as they walked out the kitchen door, the fading sounds of the older ladies’ argument behind them.

“I trust them. If you can’t that’s on you,” Marilla’s muffled voice could be heard. Mrs. Lynde must have responded negatively because Marilla continued “Alright then, take your loaf home and take your opinions with you!”

The young couple looked at each other and walked ahead quickly as if they heard nothing. Behind them the door banged closed loudly with a large “Humph!” coming from Mrs’ Lynde.

They turned around to see her watching them haughtily from the back porch. Gilbert tipped his hat at her in farewell as they turned back on their path, careful not to let even their fingers touch in her view.

Mrs Lynde eyed them, resisting the urge to follow the young couple on their path, and set herself on her way home. As soon as she was out of their sight Anne motioned at Gilbert to walk faster. The held their tongue as they rushed on, sure that their older friend would hear them if they burst into laughter as they wished to do.

Once they were far enough away Gilbert held her smaller hand fast in his and tugged her behind a large oak along their path.

“Oh!” Anne gasped, giggling quietly as she fell softly against the large tree. Her hat and hair tumbled down gracelessly from it's precarious perch on her head.

“Ssh! Do you want me to be beheaded?!” Gilbert asked, joining in the laughter despite himself, he peered around the oak as if checking that they were in the clear. He picked up her hat and placed it within his coat. “Are you alright?”

Anne giggled and attempted to gather the hair onto her head, a hair pin in her mouth and eyes crossed in concentration. Gilbert watched her struggle as Anne rolled her eyes at him at his obvious admiration.

“Leave it,” he said softly, touching a strand. He kept his eyes locked on her as he slowly pulled a second pin from her hairstyle, causing more of her hair to tumble down. He inched in closer to her and picked the pin that was between her teeth, tracing her bottom him with his thumb, drawing her breath from her lips. Wrapping a tendril around his index finger, he admired it’s vivacity against the paleness of his own skin.

Anne counted his eyelashes as his eyes shifted down, appreciating his tender nature and obvious adoration of her. She still had no understanding as to _why_ at times. She felt a surge of love for him and couldn’t help leaning forward suddenly, grabbing his suspenders under his coat and pulling him forward for a soft kiss lips. He closed the gap, releasing her hair and pulling her around the waist as she caressed his jaw.

“So impatient,” he teased her, whispering against her mouth.

“We don’t have all day, Sir. You forget all time and sense when you are mesmerized by my hair,” she responded rolling her eyes and kissing him all over again as he chuckled. She leaned contentedly back on the oak and sighed as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

“There are divine things more beautiful than words can tell,” smiled Gilbert, calling to mind one of his favourite quotes.

“I agree,” Anne said sweetly kissing his cheek and picking up her reticule where it had fallen. “ Now my love, as much as I do want to continue these shenanigans, we are running late and I must destroy you in our next competition.”

Gilbert looked pleasantly surprised, “Which would be what exactly?”

“Race to the Barry’s!” Anne yelled as she pushed Gilbert aside, picked up her skirts and ran on her familiar path to Diana’s house.

Gilbert sputtered while he recovered from the initial shock as he tumbled to the floor. He grabbed Anne’s parasol from the ground and started after her his laughter slowing him down, “Wait! Anne!”

Anne was encumbered by her long skirts and pointed shoes, slipping on the dry leaves and sticks on the floor of the forest. Her skirt caught on a branch, “This is so unfair! These blasted clothes are not made for running in a forest.”

Gilbert caught up to her side, helping her untangle herself, “There is a simple solution.”

Anne looked at him questioningly

“Wear mine,” Gilbert said winking. Anne blushed a beautiful shade of pink that was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

“Sounds like a good plan but,” Anne smiled wide and clapped her hands together, “I ordered a pair of pants made from Jeanie. She is very excited to try her hand at making the latest ‘la mode a Paris’. She says it’s about time they became mainstream here.”

Gilbert smiled at her excitement. A twinkle appeared in his eye as he smirked, “I agree and I can’t wait to see them…but I also think you’d look great in my…shirt.”

 _“Oh really?”_ Anne teased, looking back at him innocently. She pressed closer to him, her eyes round and her her lips parted slightly just millimeters from his, still slightly out of breath from her sprint.

She continued in the softest whisper, “Dearest?”

“Hmm?” he responded, entranced by her proximity.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” she whispered and elbowed him lightly to run away.

This time he anticipated she would do such a thing, knowing her, and managed to stay afoot. He ran after her as she lead the way, stopping only when they were close to the house. They stayed out of sight as they caught their breath and dissipated the red color of their cheeks. Gilbert helped her fix her hair, pinning it as instructed and placing the hat on her crown as she smoothed her skirts.

He smiled his special smile that was just for her, “Perfect”

______________________

Diana, Gilbert and Anne met with Mrs Stacey in the old theatre as planned, recalling the old Christmas pantomime where Anne had filled in last minute. Cole’s artistic set details were still backstage.

They were able make detailed plans for the recital, choosing the performances of the younger students of the class. Miss Stacey had a good knowledge of who would be the best for each song item. Anne suggested they ask a few of her own students younger students from Carmody to participate in a little skit for the intermission. They were in the process of convincing Diana to do a piece for the finale when Charlie and Paul entered the halls with their colleague Fred Wright.

“Good afternoon,” Charlie greeted them. “We were just showing Fred here our little town.”

“Hello,” Gilbert greeted them, moving forward to shake his hand. “Nice to see you again. I hope you’re enjoying our little part of the Island.”

“It’s charming,” he said, glancing quickly at Diana. “Hope you’re well Ms Barry?”

Charlie let out a snigger, “ _Ms Barry_?”

Diana responded by giving him a tight smile, as if afraid to do more. She blushed a slight pink color, “We are not so formal here. It’s Diana, please.”

“Diana,” he continued to smile but Diana looked away, enraging Mrs Stacey in conversation as the teacher prepared to leave.

Gilbert looked quickly for Anne, who was oblivious to what was taking place in front of them, now furiously writing out program for the recital, poised on the pianoforte.

He approached Fred, “I heard you’d be joining me in Toronto in the coming fall. I hope you’ll allow me to introduce you to the city’s student haunts.”

“Yes, I have been on a visit before. But never for long enough I’m afraid. I look forward to seeing you there.”

Once Mrs. Stacey took her leave, Gilbert engaged Charlie in conversation out of pretense. The taller man was perplexed as to why they needed to discuss the fine details of Moody’s return from his wedding trip.

“Isn’t he just going to hire a coach from Bright River?” Charlie said with complete confusion on his face as he followed Gilbert away from the group.

“Well I was thinking we could greet him here?” Gilbert said loud enough for everyone to hear. He then lowered his voice and looked pointedly at Charlie. He said through gritted teeth, “Be quiet Sloane. Just follow me.”

The exit left Diana and Fred alone to themselves with just Paul, who was sitting on the stage tapping the wooden floor, bored. Anne was still backstage, in her own little world.

“Paul!” Gilbert bellowed from outside the doors. Paul startled and ran off outside.

“Well…They are a little bit obvious,” Fred chuckled.

Diana laughed nervously, “Yes. My apologies on their behalf.”

“Do - do you play?” he motioned to the pianoforte.

Diana bit her lip, “A little.”

“I play a little too.”

She only smiled shyly in return. She tried hard not to acknowledge the little niggle in her chest, that he was…interesting. His green eyes were altogether fascinating, and he looked at her like she was a mystery he wanted to solve. She shut down the feelings quickly, the mere thought scared her. She was not ready to explore why.

_____________________

“Diana, you have to play your version it will absolutely be a splendid way to end the show. I am so excited for the skit that I wrote, I’m pretty sure the audience will love it. It’ll have pirates and a princess, I know just the girl to play the part. She has the most beautiful voice. I don’t know what we’ll do about the costumes, perhaps we can pull together some old items from our previous performances I really don’t want to spend the budget. I’d rather make more money for the families. I know exactly who we are going to help this time. This family in Carmody with eight children who really need food supplies.”

Diana had been quiet the whole walk back, lost in her own thoughts as she nodded and hummed responses to Anne’s chatter.

Gilbert watched the proceedings from next to the girls as the walked, wondering if he should bring Diana’s dilemma to Anne’s attention. She was clearly lost in her recital, and her friend possibly needed her.

“Um - can I talk to you for a minute,” Gilbert said interrupting Anne.

“Do you want me to walk ahead?” Diana looked up from her reverie.

“No - please - we’ll only be a minute,” Gilbert said moving his fiancee off the gravel walking path by her elbow.

Anne looked at him with a confused look on her face as they veered off. Gilbert started gently, “Sweetheart, I’m going to walk ahead. I - I think Diana needs to talk about something on her mind. She seems to be a bit quiet don’t you think.”

“She’s been a bit thoughtful this evening but,” Anne looked over to Diana who was lost in thought again, “yes I suppose you’re right.”

‘Okay, I love you.” Gilbert pecked her lips. “I’m going to see Dr. Ward tomorrow morning. We’ll see you in the evening for dinner at ours with Marilla and Matthew?”

Anne nodded, her eyes now trained on her bosom friend. How could she have not seen it herself? She thought to herself as Gilbert waved in farewell to Diana. They trailed behind him along the path. The sun was setting, casting them in an orange light, pink shades glowing off the cottony clouds.

“I feel like you aren’t yourself this evening, dearest of Dianas,” Anne started as they moved slowly.

Diana looked at her feet, “Anne. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Anne looked at her questioningly.

“I - I am getting all these…these feelings again and I can’t understand why.”

Anne raised her eyebrows and motioned to a fallen tree trunk, where they settled comfortably for their conversations. She was excited at the prospect about her friend getting together with-

“Fred has been-”

“Fred?!” Anne stood up again suddenly. “As in Fred Wright?!”

“Yes…I thought you could tell,” Diana was startled.

“No, I couldn’t. Diana!” Anne was surprised. “What about Jerry?!”

“Anne, Jerry and I ended two years ago. You know that.”

“I just assumed…you’d maybe start things with him down the road.”

Diana’s she approached her friend, beckoning her to sit back down. She looked at Annes hands in hers and squeezed them. “Anne, what Jerry and I had - we were young and I think I know now that we were not right for each other. I was wrong how I treated him. You were right, I treated him inferiorly. It was horrible and I couldn’t ever forgive myself.”

“How can you kiss him and make him have feelings for you Diana?”

“I didn’t mean to do it. I don’t know how to explain it but I guess I was caught up in these girlhood romantic ideas and I couldn’t see that we weren’t a good match. I didn’t realize it but I have been subconsciously punishing myself, shutting myself off from any thoughts of love again because I don’t deserve it.”

“Everyone deserves love Di,” Anne said, her eyes softening. “I didn’t understand it then…you have every right to decide that someone isn’t the one for you. But I think we can just be a bit more careful how we handle your suitors’ hearts. And there will be many a man at your door.”

They shared a little giggle, but there was sadness in Diana’s eyes.

Anne continued, “Just please do me a favor?”

“What is it?” Diana responded.

“Can you apologize to Jerry at some point. I think it would be easier for all of us to be in the same vicinity if you did?”

Diana smiled and nodded, “Of course, it’s been a long time coming.”

"How can I help you work through all of these things on your mind?"

Diana shrugged, "Helps to talk it through I suppose."

“Ok,” Anne jumped up again, brushing her skirts down. “Glad we cleared that up. Now…what is this about Fred.”

She motioned for Diana to place an arm in the crook of her elbow and they walked off jauntily. Diana smiled slowly, her mood picking up. She realized that what was bothering her was not as much anymore, maybe she just needed to talk it out. She still didn’t feel she could open up fully, but she could start to try. “He’s very...sweet! I don’t know. I feel a bit…giddy when I’m around him.”

“Giddy! I can confirm that I know the sensation” Anne laughed, “Since when?”

“Since I saw him at orientation at Queens. I guess I’ve only gotten to see him about more this year, when the boys started playing hockey with him. We never truly spoke until Moody’s wedding though.”

“Interesting, and you never told me that you had feelings for him.”

“I didn’t know. Like I said, I blocked any romantic notions out…but I admit, seeing him in Avonlea has put him in a different light.”

Anne grinned, “Your mother will be thrilled.”

Diana made a face, “Don’t get me started.”

They laughed heartily, walking down the road arm in arm.


End file.
